


规训与惩戒  Discipline and Punish

by RayyyyShaw



Series: 毛绒老虎 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayyyyShaw/pseuds/RayyyyShaw
Summary: 驯兽大师迪克格雷森





	规训与惩戒  Discipline and Punish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyoukaisenk2s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukaisenk2s/gifts).



老虎最近总是感受到搭档不动声色、若无其故的触碰，这让他没来由地非常烦躁。之前在曼谷的清理任务出现了意外，他因此负伤，还被迪克格雷森发现了一些不该发现的事。他每次说想杀了迪克那家伙并不是开玩笑的，但是顾忌到上面的调查可能会牵连自己的另一重身份，这念头只能作罢。

有时他觉得迪克很容易看透，更多时候他有种从来没了解过这个人的错觉。但说实话，不管是他曾和迪克坦白：在共同经历了那么多后，自己其实挺喜欢他；还是迪克一口咬定“你爱我”，老虎都不能否认这些是假的。他也曾对迪克滥用自己的魅力嗤之以鼻，可是真正相处起来，谁又能抗拒他呢，于是他越界过一次。与同性性交违背了老虎的信仰，这完全罪恶的行径如同悬挂在身后无形的棘鞭一般时刻警告着他。所以迪克越是靠近他，他的内心越发焦灼。

白天出任务时迪克唱的无聊白痴歌曲以及叫他“托尼虎”已经无法激怒老虎了，可迪克不会止步于此，他要做的是找出老虎忍耐的极限。人在盛怒时总会暴露出弱点，也更加容易被控制。

于是他们关系的更进一步开始于一场激烈的争吵。晚上在安全屋，当老虎又一次明确拒绝迪克的靠近后，他终于爆发了。

“我不知道你想要干什么，神奇小子。但在我看来你只是个深陷Daddy issue的可怜虫罢了。你被训练得只会服从，离开了你的老爹就不知所措了。”迪克抱着臂听完老虎的指控，眉毛都没挑一下。

但他们还是打了一架。老虎以前也和迪克交过手，但迪克比他记忆中变得还要难缠，看着他脸上似有若无的讥诮，老虎更加愤怒，也因此被抓住了破绽。迪克虚晃着闪过老虎砸来的拳头，再顺势制住他的手臂反剪在背后，不知道从哪里摸出一副手铐，暂行束缚住了老虎的行动，被迫跪着的男人还在暴躁地挣扎着。

“现在我们可以好好说话了吧？”迪克表情相当无奈，他的手轻轻抚上老虎的脸庞，想交换一个吻，但是被眉头紧皱的男人侧脸避开了。

“我想，迷失的其实是你，小虎。我明白你的挣扎，所以你现在需要的是正确指引。”迪克揉捏着老虎肩膀僵硬的肌肉，慢慢感觉到他的放松，就像之前他做过的那样。“不要害怕沉沦，我会接住你。”

这一次，老虎没有拒绝迪克的亲吻。迪克的温暖的嘴唇抚慰着老虎刚刚被他打裂的嘴角，舌头趁机侵入老虎紧闭的牙关，舔过他敏感的上颚。直到老虎的喘息因为氧气减少而变得急促，迪克才恋恋不舍地和他分开。他的手相当色情地揉捏着老虎坚实的背肌，一边亲吻他的脖子，手指一边慢慢向下划动。摸到被铐在一起的手腕时，老虎示意他解开。迪克站起身，温柔地说：“不可以，今天就这样做，你需要学学怎么当一只好老虎。”他慢慢地脱掉了上衣，露出形状姣好的肌肉。“现在，舔我。”

老虎赌气似的一口吞得很深，异物感让喉咙条件反射地激烈收缩，本能地想后退。深喉的快感让迪克爽得大腿紧绷，他发现了老虎的意图，立刻摁住他的后脑勺，把自己插得更深。他解开老虎的缠头巾，扔到一边，“现在你不需要这个了。”老虎也没办法抗议，他的唇舌间都是迪克的味道，而他现在只能用湿热的口腔去取悦对方。

在老虎卖力地舔舐着他的性器时，迪克也没有老实呆着，不安分的脚尖摩挲着老虎健壮的大腿，最终踩上了他半勃的阴茎，有一下没一下地戏弄着身前的人。当他感受到对方逐渐增加的热度与硬度后，又相当坏心眼地暗暗用力。迪克十分满意他疼痛时的肌肉反应，然后毫无慈悲地捏住老虎的后颈，用自己的性器把兴奋的喘息和困苦的闷哼堵回他的嘴中。

接近高潮的快感电流沿着四肢百骸飞快炸开，迪克没有再刻意折腾他的搭档，微微后退两步，呼吸有些急促地把精液喷射在老虎的脸上。白液顺着他发红的眼尾，高挺的鼻梁和裂开的嘴角缓缓滴落。半晌，老虎恨恨地说：“你真是个混蛋，格雷森。”迪克轻笑了起来，“看来你还是没学乖，小虎，要知道，真正混蛋的事还在后头呢。”

迪克一脚踹在他的肩膀上，“趴好了，像只听话的猫咪一样。”被束住双手的男人失去了平衡几乎栽倒在地，而迪克火上浇油地踩着他的右脸，叫他就这样脸贴地趴着。

当迪克从背后彻底操进来时，老虎才有些后悔了。悸动只是虚幻的多巴胺分泌反应，他根本不懂怎么爱人，而正在经历的一切仅仅是天谴报应。37号特工的狂热烫得他失去理智，沿着他脊背的亲吻吮吸像是烙印一样让他浑身颤抖。迪克掩住老虎的口鼻，狠狠捏着他的胯骨强迫他从肛交中获得快感。不得不说迪克很会操人，深浅交错的顶弄让湿热的甬道毫无抵抗能力。汗水以及别的液体从两人身上滴下，地板滑得让老虎几乎跪不住，他被顶得不住向前，然后又被迪克抓住小腿拉回来变本加厉地折磨。

“让我射。”老虎咬牙切齿地请求他，迪克伸手一摸发现他前面已经湿得滴水，“等我射完…”说着他拽着手铐强迫抬起老虎上半身，狠狠咬住他颈侧，继续享受因此绞紧的火热后穴，“再考虑要不要让你射。”

夜晚似乎永无尽头。期间老虎曾反身用手铐的铰链勒住了迪克的喉咙，但他还是没能杀得了迪克，就像之前那次一样，就像很多次时候一样。之后就是能插得更深的骑乘，他们像情人一样面对面热烈亲吻，低声呢喃。老虎感觉他的心脏跳动得越来越异常，像是有什么要刺破他的胸腔。高潮时他的眼角因痛苦或是欢愉流下一滴眼泪，只有他自己知道，他彻底完了。他爱他。

End.


End file.
